Crimson and Comatose
by bulletproofweeks
Summary: Cho is shot. How will his friends deal with the prospect of losing him? Can he overcome the odds and pull through? Jane/Lisbon or Jisbon, Cho's POV, Valentine's Day, COMPLETE
1. I Was Determined

**Crimson and Comatose**

It was sudden and unexpected. I heard the sound first, the bang that echoed through the stairwell. I immediately pinpointed its point of origin as coming from below me. I was closest to the edge and farthest down the stairs, my hands brushing along the railing. After the gunshots, I dropped to the floor and quickly pulled my weapon. I heard Rigsby fall back behind me, while Jane quickly backed against the wall with Lisbon beside him. Van Pelt was farther up the stairs and she was the first to announce the gunfire, which I found pointless, seeing as it was quite obvious someone was shooting at us.

I was determined to follow the suspect, carefully scaling down the steps as the shots continued to ring out below; whoever it was, they were determined to hit their target. I signaled for Rigsby to cover me as I hurried down to the next level. Rigsby fired some shots as I appeared at the door to the second floor. It was still closing when I arrived, indicating the gunmen's direction. My heart was racing, but my hands were steady and my movements deliberate. Rigsby and Van Pelt appeared beside me as I carefully opened the door and glanced down the hall. It was empty, but strangely dark considering it was a hotel. The gunmen had turned off the lights to hide his path, but I was not discouraged. He shot at my team and I was going to make sure he paid for it.

Rigsby whispered for me to wait, but I stepped into the hall and continued to my right in hopes of finding the man. Rigsby and Van Pelt had no choice but to follow. I could hear Lisbon barking out orders from the stairwell, demanding that we seal off the hall, but I was mad. Justice would be met.

I was silent when I noticed a light go out from under a hotel door. Someone within had turned out the lights, most likely the suspect. I pointed to the door with my gun, only to realize Rigsby couldn't see my signal.

"In there." I whispered, preparing to raid the room.

"We should wait for back up." Van Pelt uttered, but I was already kicking in the door. As soon as it fell in, I moved to the left of the door, waiting for any movement. The room was silent. I waited a few minutes before finally daring to move. I couldn't see anything, so I reached my arm around the corner in search of the light switch; however, my hands instead knocked a small picture of the wall. It clattered to the floor and immediately after, the room lit up like fireworks, loud gunshots ringing out around me. I tried to fire back, but a spasm of pain shot through my body forcing my hand to release the weapon onto the floor. The pain originated from my side and I quickly found myself on my knees, surrounded by darkness. I heard Rigsby's voice near me, but it became distant as I fell forward onto the floor, the taste of blood in my mouth. I was shocked and I'm not sure when, but the darkness in the room was gradually replaced with an empty darkness in my mind as I lost consciousness.


	2. I Was Dead

I was dead. I was sure I was dead. Or maybe not sure… seeing as I could still think and question whether in fact I was dead. Being able to think is always a good sign… or at least I hope so. It was about all I could do though. I couldn't open my eyes because, to be honest, I couldn't find them. I felt trapped in a dream that I desperately wanted to escape, but couldn't figure out the key to waking up. Thus, after I realized I was probably not dead, I tried my best to escape whatever strange void I was in. There were no images. I couldn't even imagine images. I could only hear a consistent, blistering noise that rose and fell like a phone ringing constantly in my head, yet it didn't seem to come from my head. It seemed to come from somewhere outside of me… even though, I wasn't sure where I was, let alone where anything else was.

Then I picked up a voice, my mind obviously able to process sound. At first it was hard to decipher any words, but then I began to recognize the rhythm of the voice, as if it was a melody. It was familiar and feminine. Then my mind suddenly kicked in and started writing out the words in big bold letters right before my eyes.

"…He died a few hours ago." She explained, but I wasn't sure who she was talking about. "You're a hero, you know." She commented, taking a brief intake of air. He could actually hear her breathe. "I know you're going to pull through this. It's nothing that you can't handle. You're brave." Her voice sounded sad, yet undoubtedly hopeful. "I'm not sure you can hear me, but I hope you can. I just want you to know your being taken care of by the doctors, your friends, and God." She continued, her voice breaking as her breathing quickened rapidly. I sensed that she was crying; although, I still didn't have an image of what that would look like or even what she looked like. I didn't even know her name, only that I knew her and that she was familiar. She was more of an idea than a substantial thing, which was actually really cool if it wasn't also so damn frustrating. "Lisbon's really worried about you. I've never seen her so scared and she keeps snapping at us as if it was our fault…" her voice drifted ", but don't worry she doesn't blame you. It's just that the doctors keep saying that you may never wake up and it scares her. It scares all of us." She began speaking faster and faster as if trying to run through it as quick as possible. She took another deep breath. "Rigsby keeps blaming himself… I know you wouldn't want him too, but he does nonetheless. If you die, I don't know whether he'll ever stop blaming himself." She considered, her voice trying to maintain a cheery note. "Then there's Jane… Jane's been very quiet. I'm not sure he's said much of anything since it happened. He sometimes tries to cheer everyone up, but it's just… I'm worried about him. He's just thinking all the time… as if thinking is going to change anything!" Her voice raised a pitch and I detected a hint of anger. A few minutes passed before she continued. "Sorry." She apologized softy. "I know we never really got to know each other that well, but you're one of the most interesting people I've ever met." She commented. I could actually hear her smile as her tone changed dramatically. "I guess that could either be an insult or a compliment, but I mean it in a good way." She remarked in a light, friendly voice. She paused again. "Don't leave us here. We need you. I know it's not our choice when it's our time to go, but… I want you to fight it no matter what." She told me seriously. Her words were a wide range of emotions intermingled together in one lengthy speech and although it was hard to accept the strange, still mysterious turn in events, it was comforting to know I wasn't alone. Then there was only silence.

**I just thought this would be an interesting story to write and there aren't many Cho centered fics out there. **

**Yes,_ I am_ turning this into an actual Jisbon fic with actual Valentine's Day references.  
**


	3. I Was Tired

"What the hell were you thinking?" A voice raged suddenly. I had no sense of how much time had passed since my last encounter with familiar voices, but it felt to me like only a matter of minutes. This voice was very different though. It was a woman, but she was angry and frustrated. He knew the tone immediately, but still couldn't draw a name or a face. "You've been a part of this team as long as I have, yet you didn't use any judgment whatsoever. Not to mention, you completely disobeyed my direct orders to seal off the hall." She explained, her voice moving back and forth. I could only guess she was pacing. He could somehow see her voice pacing back and forth, but still had no image of what she looked like. Her tone didn't intimidate him, but did make him feel partially to blame. He couldn't exactly remember what had happened, but he believed it was his fault nonetheless. "I can't believe this." The voice stopped abruptly, her tone now sad and brimming with grief. "Why did you do it?" It broke slightly, her breathing becoming shakier. She paused briefly before her tone hardened. "I seriously doubt it was worth it." She stated angrily, her feet stomping on the hard floors as she stormed out of the room.

"Lisbon," a man's concerned voice called after her from the hall. Then I heard the door slam closed and I was alone again to mull over my thoughts.

By now, I had deduced that I was in a hospital and not dead. Of that I was sure, but I still didn't know why or what was happening to me. I desperately wanted to wake up, but nothing had changed. Strangely enough, I was starting to get very tired. I finally realized why patients in hospitals are always so tired: unconsciousness and sleep are not the same. My mind wouldn't stop working and if it did, I had no recollection. I began to wonder if I was blacking out because it seemed like my mind was empty for long periods of time between visitors. Then like that, I was out again.  


* * *

He was trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths, but it didn't seem to be working. He was near me and remained quiet for several minutes. "I'm sorry." He suddenly announced, his voice breaking slightly. I began to wonder if this person had been crying too because he didn't seem to have control over his emotions. "I feel stupid talking to you… like this. I mean you look like your dead…" He commented, his tone quiet. "I shouldn't have let you go. I should've backed you up better, but it happened so fast that I barely got off a shot before it was over." He said quickly. "I saw you on the ground, bleeding and I was sure you were dead. I just… I miss you, man." He confessed. His hand rested on my shoulder and I regarded it as progress. Now I could not only hear, but also feel. Of course, as my numbness faded and I regained my perception of touch, I also began to feel an undertone of pain all over my body.

I had finally linked each voice to a name, or most of them… I still wasn't sure who Jane was. To be honest, I was unnerved by my inability to speak. I wanted to knock some sense into Rigsby. I was sick of people blaming themselves for whatever happened. It wasn't helping me any to hear them indulge in self-pity, yet I realized they didn't know I could hear them. I always liked to observe and watch before stating my concise opinion, but being forced to sit through my friend's grief was becoming too much to handle. I wish I could tell them I was still alive.

"You're like a brother to me," he admitted solemnly, "except we look nothing alike and your version of brotherly advice is how to get girls." He remarked, intending to make a light-hearted joke. "Actually, you sound a lot like my real brother." He added, laughing slightly to lighten the tension in the room. The silence resumed when he got no reply from me.

"Please don't die." He told me directly, yet softly with honest sincerity. I wanted to reply that I would try my best. It wasn't exactly something I could control and as time went by, I began to wonder whether dying was my only escape from this purgatory. Then again, it didn't seem any easier to die than to wake up.


	4. I Was Ready

I was awoken by footsteps entering my hospital room. Nothing had changed and I was beginning to lose hope that I would ever see my friends again. It was painful to only hear their distraught voices pleading for me to wake up. The person briefly paused in the doorway before continuing to my side. I heard the distinct sound of glass being placed on a hard, flat surface and the light swishing sound of water.

"I guess these are sort of an apology, which seems a little silly because you're in a coma and can't hear anything I say anyways." Lisbon stated softly, unable to hide her grief. I was unsure of what 'these' were, but I was glad she had returned. "I shouldn't have said what I said because," she paused, collecting her thoughts, "it's not your fault. It's something beyond our control, so I'm sorry." She admitted. Suddenly, I felt her hand grasp mine and caress it softly. I didn't usually encourage physical contact with anyone, but this was different. It helped me know I was still alive and that there was still hope that my state was improving. "The flowers are pretty…I hope you wake up in time to see them." Lisbon told him, lightening the mood. "I went to a florist and it was actually really busy." She began, obviously wanting to defer from the seriousness of the situation. I wasn't sure whether this change in conversation was for my benefit or for hers. Either way, it was nice to here about something other than my being in a coma. "Then I realized that Valentine's Day is coming up. I hate Valentine's Day." My ears picked up a note of despair in her voice. "I know this sounds cliché, but its just depressing when you're single. It's lonely." I felt Lisbon release my hand and sit back in, what I guessed, was a chair. "I know this isn't exactly something we'd talk about, but I figure my problems are minuscule in comparison to yours… and you're not exactly complaining." She commented, trying to instill a sense of normalcy. Lisbon was silent and, for a moment, I thought she had silently left the room or that I had lost my ability to hear. I was relieved when she finally spoke up. "Do you think-," her voice drifted, as if pondering whether or not to continue, "-do you think Jane would be interested in me?" She asked uncertainly. I was completely surprised by the confession. Lisbon likes Jane? My next thought was why would she tell me this, of all people. "I half-expected you to answer." Then the reality of the situation set in. For her, it's like talking to a wall. "I want to ask him out, but I know I can't. It'd be inappropriate. We work together, he lost his family only a few years ago," her breathing hitched and I could feel her watching me expectantly, "and I'm not sure he even likes me in that way. I'm not sure I'd be his type." Her breathing quickened and I began to think her attempt at deferment was faltering. "I thought telling you this would make me feel better, but… I wish you would wake up. Just let us know your still there." She started to cry and I could do nothing about it. I felt panic rise within me and I desperately wanted to tell her I could hear her, but I couldn't. Lisbon never cries. I just couldn't believe it. She was vulnerable and distraught and I could do nothing to stop it. "I can't believe I let you go in there… I can't…" I could feel her hair brush against my hand as she rested her head on the bed.

I was ready for this to end. I found being in a coma akin to torture.

* * *

"They are beautiful." Van Pelt announced as she cheerily sat down next to me. "It's day three and your state hasn't improved, but I'm not going to let it discourage me. You're a fighter." She furthered confidently. "You probably want an update on our colleagues. Well, Lisbon has been having a hard time dealing with this whole thing. Jane had to convince her to take a week off work. We all think she should stay off the job until you recover because she's not in a good state of mind." She explained solemnly. "She's not really angry anymore… just sad. I'm not sure which one worries me more. Rigsby's trying to be more optimistic, but he's failing miserably." She admitted. I could feel her shift in her seat. "He bought you some Valentine's Day chocolates, but I think he ate half of them." Van Pelt told me with the hint of a laugh in her voice. "Here's the rest though if you get hungry." I heard her set something down on my nightstand. "Jane's still quiet. It's really weird and it scares me a little. He talks, but he's not playing mind tricks or making observations or doing anything he usually does. I don't think he's even left the hospital… or slept for that matter." Van Pelt's voice was consumed by concern and I found it touching that she cared so deeply about her friends. "I know he hasn't visited you yet, but I think he's just trying to get his head around all this." She admitted, but I heard a note of uncertainty in her statement. She was silent as she considered what to say next. "As soon as you're better, we'll all go out to dinner and talk about theories and suspects with all of this behind us." She continued hopefully. Somehow she kept her voice upbeat and hid the lingering notes of grief in her voice. "I'll even pay." She added. "Get better. We miss you." She stood up, leaned over, and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "I miss you." I never really noticed what a sweet person Van Pelt was. Actually, I was learning a lot about my friends and seeing sides of them that I'd never witnessed before.

* * *

I had a headache.

The constant beeping was driving me over the edge. I would give anything for it to stop.

I found I was blacking out less, so when I was 'awake,' I would focus my thoughts on connecting with different parts of my body, like my fingers and toes. If I could concentrate hard enough I could feel the sheets and the bedding and even the air circulating through the room from the air conditioner. "Hey," Rigsby announced as he opened the door and quickly stepped into the room. He walked towards my bed and I felt him grab my arm and shake it. Then my arm fell limply onto the bed. "Just checking." He commented, disappointed. I then heard the rustling of paper as he sunk down into the seat. "You're in the Sunday paper. On the front page actually." He explained. "You got a lot of fan mail, your apartment was overflowing with letters when I stopped by to get you some clothes." He continued, hoping I would like the attention. I wasn't really sure what to think. To be honest, I was less concerned with the fan mail and more preoccupied with my inability to communicate and my throbbing head. "I brought you a black jacket, a white shirt, and some black pants for your big debut. You know, once you wake up." Apparently Van Pelt's optimism was rubbing off on him. "Hang in there."

**Jane visits in the next chapter. This story is almost finished. One or two more chapters to go!**


	5. I Was Shocked

_Cho's Point of View:_

"You look like crap." This voice was different than all those I heard before, but it was undeniably familiar. The statement wasn't intended to be harsh, but a fact. The person remained standing and was quiet for several minutes, as if observing me. "You're the one person brave enough to blatantly say what you believe without regret, without caring what anyone else thinks." The man's voice broke slightly when he talked. "You're an invaluable agent… and the only person who understands why I need to find Red John." I was positive that the voice belonged to Jane. "So I'm going to be honest because you deserve the truth." Jane told me, as I heard him settle into the chair to my right. "There's very little chance that you'll ever wake up. The doctors try to be optimistic, but it doesn't look good." Jane confessed quickly. He sounded depressed and it stirred a great deal of worry in me. I knew this wasn't what Jane was supposed to sound like. "I wasn't there when it happened. I was still in the stairwell." He continued shamefully. _Great, even Jane blames himself._ "I was useless. I just froze." He admitted before getting quiet. Silence ensued for another few minutes before Jane finally spoke up. "Cho, if you die I'm going to quit working at CBI because I'm not going to wait around for you guys to get yourselves killed. You didn't have to be there. You shouldn't have been there." His speech was quick and serious, very unlike his normally fluid and carefree tone.

My heart started racing. I had had enough of this silence. I wanted out. I needed to wake up. I didn't want Jane to give up on catching Red John, give up on solving cases, and give up on them. I didn't want Lisbon and Rigsby to blame themselves for my death. I didn't want Van Pelt to lose her optimism. I wanted to wake up!

And yet, will just wasn't enough. I knew I was close. I was on the edge of regaining my consciousness, but I couldn't move. I was trapped.

Jane was silent as I fought to escape, but then I felt his warm fingers grasp my wrist. After another minute, I heard him stand up and lean forward until he was only inches from my ear. "I'm in love with Lisbon," he announced suddenly in a casual tone. I was shocked, not only by the confession, but how loud his voice was. If I could move my body, I would've jumped.

Jane started laughing cheerily.

* * *

_Jane's Point of View:_

It hurt to see him so still and lifeless, relying on tubes and medical equipment to stay 'alive.' This wasn't Cho. It couldn't be.

I was mad, not at Cho, but at how something like this could happen-how suddenly our team was one member short. Van Pelt was optimistic, Rigsby tried to pretend everything was okay, Lisbon was having a nervous breakdown, and Cho… Cho would've said it like it is. He's our reality check and the team needs him. "Cho, if you die I'm going to quit working at CBI because I'm not going to wait around for you guys to get yourselves killed. You didn't have to be there. You shouldn't have been there." I said quickly, my anger welling up inside. Despite my frustration, my keen skills of observation didn't miss a beat… literally. I froze, my eyes trained on the heart monitor. I could've sworn there had been a spike-as if his heart had jumped a beat. I leaned forward and grabbed his wrist to feel for a pulse. It had quickened, but was still unusually slow. I stared at him, waiting for him to move, but he remained perfectly inanimate.

I had a theory.

What I said must have surprised him and must of rallied his emotions. The only way that could be true is if he was able to hear me. There was only one way I could test it. I had to say something that would surprise him. I leaned forward, so I was only inches from his ear.

"I'm in love with Lisbon," I announced. Either he wouldn't hear me, and sharing my secret would amount to nothing or he would hear me, and the news would make his heart rate quicken. There was hope.

As soon as I said it, I felt his pulse quicken considerably and the beeping on the monitor got faster. I couldn't help but laugh. He could hear me! Cho was alive!

"You can hear me," I announced happily, but Cho didn't move. I released his arm and moved to the center of the room where I began to pace. "You can't see me," I stated. There had to be a way for me to jolt him awake, to help him connect with reality. I froze, suddenly having an idea. I moved back to Cho's side.

"Let's try something then. Listen very carefully and focus." I spoke calmly and smoothly like I do when hypnotizing someone. I glanced around the hospital room. "You're in a white room with hideous green and white linoleum flooring. Just imagine it," I told him in a soft fluid tone. "There's one closed door to your right, a thin plastic chair is sitting next to your bed, and there's one window with vertical blinds to your left," I described, willing him to picture it. I moved to the end of the bed, unable to stay still. "Then there's me, Patrick Jane. I'm average height, taller than you, but not as tall as Rigsby, with blond hair, blue eyes, a black vest with matching pants, and light brown shoes. I'm standing in the center of the room right at the foot of your bed. Can you see me now?"" I watched Cho, but he didn't move. I wasn't going to give up on him. "Wait one minute." I stated before running out into the hall. Lisbon, Rigsby, and Van Pelt all looked up at me, their eyes expressing alarm.

"Is Cho awake?" Van Pelt questioned hopefully. I gestured for them to follow me and they didn't hesitate. They entered the room and all of them were disappointed to find Cho's condition unchanged.

"What's going on, Jane?" Lisbon asked impatiently, her tone sounding defeated. I simply smiled at her with a boyish grin.

"Just stand there." I told them. I turned back to Cho. "Grace Van Pelt's standing on the left. She has red hair and brown eyes. She's tall with a muscular build." I described, glancing at the agent. I felt strange talking to Cho when he seemed unconscious, but I had to give this a shot. It had to work.

"Jane, I'm not going to stand here playing mind games while Cho is lying there in a coma," Lisbon rebuked, frowning at me. She was about to leave when I moved between her and the door, efficiently blocking her path.

"Teresa Lisbon has dark brown hair, pretty green eyes. She's glaring at me with her arms crossed across her chest, and then there's Rigsby, who's confused and is standing on the far right. He's tall, brown hair, brown eyes and is nervously shifting his weight." I continued, watching Cho intently.

"What are you doing?" Van Pelt asked. I glanced at her and could tell from her expression that she feared for my sanity.

When I looked back at Cho, I froze. His eyes had fluttered open and he was staring at us with a dazed expression. I smiled brightly.

"Cho!" Lisbon announced. All three of them brushed past me and surrounded him.

"You're alive!" Rigsby added excitedly.

I just stood at the foot of the bed, watching the happy reunion unfold before me. Van Pelt practically crushed Cho as she leaned down and hugged him. Lisbon was right by her side, intertwining her hands with his and Rigsby stood on the other side of the bed with his hand resting on Cho's shoulder.

Cho was overwhelmed, confused, and unable to speak, but there was also the unmistakable feeling of relief written his eyes.

Somehow it worked. Cho was alive.

**One chapter left!**


	6. I Was Glad

"To Cho." Rigsby announced, raising his glass of wine in my honor. Van Pelt came through on what she said. As soon as I got out of the hospital, my friends took me out to dinner at a fine restaurant, each of them wearing nice, semi-formal attire. Rigsby wore a black dinner jacket as he declared the toast. "Welcome back, buddy," He announced, turning to me.

"So I've been promoted to 'buddy' now?" I commented.

"How does it feel to be back on your feet?" Van Pelt asked, visibly jubilant. Jubilant was the only word that seemed to describe it. I had never seen her so overjoyed. She was all smiles and was wearing a red V-cut top, a black wavy skirt, and a gold cross necklace around her neck.

"Terrible." I replied sarcastically, sharing a brief smile with her.

"Well, enjoy your week off." Lisbon pointed out, taking a final sip of her wine. Lisbon was wearing her usual black pants, but with a cheery yellow top that made her glow. I found that since I had woken up from the coma, I was noticing things about people and I spent a lot more time simply observing. I began to wonder if this is how Jane thinks. It also helped that I knew things about my friends that they didn't actually know I knew… save Jane. Speaking of Jane, he was quietly sitting across from me in a dark three-piece suit with a crisp white shirt underneath. Ever since I woke up, it felt like there was some unspoken connection between us.

"Yeah, while you tour the local TV channels from interview to interview." Rigsby commented. The case had received a considerable amount of publicity and I had been invited to several different news shows to talk about my experience. I didn't really care about the public attention though because at this point I was just glad to be alive.

"He deserves it," Van Pelt added, sending me another smile. I smiled back.

"Try to behave yourself." Lisbon interjected playfully.

"Represent," Jane stated with a charming grin. I wasn't used to the outpouring of attention and found I could only smile in response. Usually I had some witty comment on the tip of my tongue, but I was suddenly speechless. I had come so close to losing it all.

"Who's paying?" Rigsby suddenly asked, seeing as their dinner out was coming to an end.

"Van Pelt," I stated absent-mindedly, remembering her words from when I was comatose. Her gaze quickly turned to me, her eyes expressing confusion.

"How'd you know I was going to offer?" She asked suspiciously.

"A guess," I lied. No one except Jane knew I could hear when I was in a coma and I wasn't sure whether I would ever reveal that fact to anyone else. Jane's blue eyes glanced at me briefly as if to remind me that he knew my secret.

Then again, I knew his.

"Either that or you returned with psychic abilities." Van Pelt ventured, thinking that Cho was hiding something.

"No! We don't need another Jane." Lisbon quickly broke in with a humorous tone. She smiled. Jane turned to her with a grin.

"I resent that." He pointed out. I suddenly started to notice the way Jane and Lisbon looked at each other and how many furtive glances they shared in any given conversation. I was shocked that I hadn't noticed before.

"So what was it like to be in a coma?" Rigsby asked, genuinely curious.

"Annoying." I replied before taking a sip of my glass of chardonnay.

"I don't think you're supposed to be drinking." Lisbon directed.

"Let him live a little," Jane stated, sending another smile in my direction. I had never seen my friends so happy and it was humbling to know that they cared that much about me.

I suddenly felt I owed them something in return.

"Question," I stated. "Did you mean what you said?" I directed at Jane. Everyone followed my gaze and focused their curious eyes on Jane. He didn't lose his composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered convincingly, which I took as a clear 'yes.' Lisbon was about to ask what they were talking about, when Rigsby spoke up first.

"Look how late it is," Rigsby pointed out; glancing at his watch. "I should be getting home, because unlike Cho I actually have work tomorrow." He added, teasing me again. I glanced at my own watch and was surprised to see how late it was.

"Can someone give me a ride?" I asked, looking around the table. "The doctor said I shouldn't drive yet."

"Sure. I can drop you off." Van Pelt offered cheerily. I slowly and painfully got out of my chair, my body was still weak and I was still soar in my abdomen from where the bullet hit me. I found both Rigsby and Van Pelt had quickly rushed to my side to help me. I wasn't really sure what to say in response as they moved the chair out of my way and placed their hands on my arms in case I slipped. I smiled slightly.

"Night everyone," I announced as I walked on my own towards the exit, with Rigsby and Van Pelt close behind me.

"Night, Cho." Lisbon told me. I suddenly turned back to her and Jane, who were standing up from their seats, both planning to leave.

"Glad to have you back," Jane added, placing his hands in his jacket pockets.

Life's way too short, I thought to myself as I finally decided that they deserved to know.

"Van Pelt," I began, turning to her, "thanks for having my back. It was nice hearing a positive voice every once in a while and you just… you looked after the team." I explained, trying to minimize the cheesiness of my speech. I smiled at her bemused expression before turning to Rigsby. "Rigsby…" I paused to consider my words, "don't condemn yourself for things you can't control or you'll never be happy. You're a good cop." I added. Rigsby's face resembled a guppy as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Y-you could hear us?" He stammered. I could see his mind working overtime to recall everything he said to me. I looked over at Lisbon, whose cheeks had turned a bright red and whose eyes expressed pure fear. Jane was standing next to her and appeared genuinely surprised and also puzzled as if questioning how much I was planning to reveal.

"Boss," I began and I could see her shaking her head, pleading with me to keep her crush a secret. "You should ask Jane out on a date because he feels the same way about you." I stated bluntly, my eyes darting between the two. Jane froze and Lisbon's cheeks got even redder. I just watched her and saw her face morph as she came to a realization. She nervously met Jane's eyes. "Plus, you two belong together. So do Van Pelt and Rigsby, but we'll save that for later." I added.

"What?" Van Pelt questioned suddenly, feigning surprise at my observation. I was finding this all highly amusing.

"You… you like me?" Lisbon stammered, clearly shocked. Jane couldn't hold her gaze and instead turned his eyes to meet mine. He was shocked that I exposed him. "You do." Lisbon noticed, reading his body language. Jane turned back to her.

"You sound surprised." He answered with a nervous smile, his eyes darting around the room. I had never seen him so anxious. "Of course…," he began, but broke it off.

"What?" Lisbon persisted.

"Of course I like you." He confessed, meeting her curious eyes. His faint smile was genuine and Lisbon just stared incredulously. "You wanted to ask me out?" He inquired.

"I-" Lisbon was speechless. They must have just stared at each other for a full minute before I finally broke the trance.

"Are you lovebirds going to kiss or do we have to wait all night?" I spurred them on and they both looked at me. Lisbon tried her best to glare at me, but failed, her cheeks still a bright red; however, it felt like another minute before a smile broke out on Jane's lips.

"Cho's back," Jane remarked with a brilliant grin. I couldn't help but smile back at him, and though there was no kissing that night, Jane gave Lisbon a belated Valentine's Day that she'll never forget.

I know because they both told me and I've never seen them so happy…

…I'm glad I lived to see it.

THE END

**Hadley**

Thanks for all the reviews!  



End file.
